Sasuke Potter, and the Goblet of Fire
by Xfanatic
Summary: What happens when Harry has to learn how to control chakra? How will Sasuke learn magic? Is Chakra of the same essence as magic, and how will Sasuke cope with a detention with Snape? Read and find out!
1. The Switch

This takes place in the fourth Harry Potter book, and somewhere before Tsunade-sama coming into the picture, but after Sasuke gets his Oorichimaru mark thing.

Disclaimer: Well, I don't think I own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be the third richest woman in Britain. If I owned Naruto I would be Japanese.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up with a start. He felt sick, and there was sweat clinging to his face, matting down his hair. The nightmare he had just woken up from was one of the most vivid and horrible that he had ever experienced. It almost ranked up with the ones he had about his parents, and his brother.

Sasuke sat up and put his hands to his head as he tried to remember exactly what the nightmare was about. There had been a man… no, a few men, and a snake. Sasuke shivered at the thought of Oorichimaru reaching him, even in his dreams. Unconsciously he put a hand to the cursed seal, which had begun to throb painfully.

Looking over at the clock, he saw that it was twenty past two. He pulled the covers up, but couldn't get back to sleep.

A few months later, Sasuke, after suddenly being assigned a mission, was walking through the forest of Konoha with the rest of Team Seven. He always hated these sudden missions. They would wait for hours for Kakashi to show up for training, only to realize that he could have spent his time preparing for a random, and usually boring, mission.

As it was, Sasuke had to deal with being with Team Seven for God knows how long, with only his weapons to accompany him. The day was almost over when they reached the outer limits of the forest. Deciding to camp there for the night, Sasuke pointedly chose a spot of ground to rest on that was far enough away from Sakura and Naruto to prevent them from annoying him too much.

As he slipped into sleep, he had a prickling sensation at the back of his mind, and when sleep fully claimed him he wandered into the land of dreams… and nightmares. There they were again, the man with the snake, and others, presumably his subordinates. Who was it? Sasuke strained to see. The man was unclear, but his thin, wraith-like hand came into focus. Was it Oorichimaru? He then noticed that the man had a wooden stick in his hand. Suddenly a flash of blindingly green light was emitted, and Sasuke again woke with a start.

His forehead felt like it was being split in half. Had he been captured by the enemy and injured? He couldn't think clearly for a few moments. Slowly the pain began to ebb away. Come to think of it, Kakashi hadn't told him the purpose of their mission yet, so he did not know exactly what to be wary of. After the pain subsided a bit more, Sasuke felt that he could move.

It was then he noticed that he was not on the ground anymore, but in a bed. Where were Sakura and Naruto? Had they been captured too? He looked around, but couldn't see anything. It was dark in his area of confinement. It seemed that the walls were made of cloth, and enclosed only the area of his bed.

Suddenly he felt a presence approaching. Sasuke readied himself for attack.

A dim ray of light hit Sasuke's face as the curtain from the side of his bed was pulled back. A worried looking face emerged. It was saying something, but Sasuke could not comprehend. He, for the face belonged to a boy, looked strange. He had flaming red hair and strange dots all over his face. Although many people in Konoha dyed their hair, Sasuke had never seen anyone with freckles before.

Slowly, the words that the strange boy was saying became clear.

"…are alright? You were tossing and groaning. Harry, are you OK?" The boy's eyebrows were pulled together in a worried frown.

"What?" Sasuke was confused, and slightly frightened, although he would never admit it to himself. He reached down for his weapons pack. It wasn't there. Of course, the enemy would disarm him. He chided himself for being stupid. "Who are you? Why am I here?" Sasuke needed to find out as soon as possible, and calculate the possibilities of getting back to his team.

In response the boy just looked at him oddly. "Harry, what do you mean? Are you sure you're alright?" The boy reached over to touch his shoulder. Sasuke grabbed his hand before it reached his shoulder, and twisted it so that the boy cried out and had to fall to his knees. As the boy fell he grabbed some of the drapery wrapped around Sasuke's bed. It revealed a circular room, with four other beds. A head poked out from one of the beds.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" A sleepy voice asked. Sasuke let go of the boy's wrist. The boy cradled it and held it to his chest. His eyes were wide with something akin to fear, before they narrowed, with dislike.

"What's your problem Harry?" Harry? Sasuke thought. Since when was he known as Harry? "God, you nearly broke my hand off! Next time I won't bother to check if you're alright." The boy stomped over to what was presumably his bed, and roughly pulled the curtains shut.

Nearly broke his hand off? Hardly. Sasuke took the opportunity to explore his surroundings. He got out of bed and looked around the room. The eyes from the boy from the other bed followed him, before he shrugged and went back to sleep. Sasuke noticed a door leading out of the room. He went through it, and followed the stairs leading down.

He found himself in a richly decorated room with the remnants of a fire smoldering in a fireplace. There were odd looking chairs, with big cushions, and portraits of people fitted on to almost every available inch of wall space. After a second he jerked in surprise when one of the people got up and walked out of their picture into the frame next to it.

Turning his head, he saw a mirror. Going to it he looked upon his reflection. He looked almost as he always did, but there was something different. His eyes were the same smoldering black that they usually were, and his hair was still as messy as it always was. However, he was now wearing round, slightly bent glasses. Even in Konoha people rarely wore them. He took them off, and immediately everything went blurry. He put them back on, and his reflection came back into focus.

Leaning forward he caught a glimpse of something beneath his fringe. He lifted up his hair to reveal a thin, jagged scar. Frowning, he traced a finger over it. It throbbed slightly, with a similar pain to when he felt his cursed seal was bothering him.

He looked around the room again. The windows were small, so even if he broke through them, he wouldn't be able to fit through. He could possibly need an escape route, depending on what happened when he finally met the enemy.

Those boys in the room didn't seem like the enemy. Admittedly they thought he was someone he was not, but when they figured out who he was, what would they do then? The boy who had come to see whether or not he was alright definitely wasn't a ninja, judging by the way he reacted to the simple grip Sasuke had on his hand.

As his eyes were scanning the room, they rested on a small wooden door. He was about to walk to it when it opened. A stern-looking, elderly woman came through. She seemed surprised to see him standing there. Sasuke immediately got into a fighting stance. The woman looked surprised, then quickly hid it in a frown.

"Harry Potter, what are you doing at this time of night?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Never mind. It's good that you're up. Dumbledore has requested your immediate presence in his office." She had a sharp sounding voice, and Sasuke felt a little intimidated by this woman.

"Dum-bleh-dorleh." Sasuke quietly muttered to himself. Was this the leader? He followed the woman out through the low door, and into a hallway. It was dark, but to his trained eyes he could see the vague images of more and more portraits lining the walls. It seemed to be the only sort of decoration, apart from the odd lamp, glowing dimly and eerily, brightening as they walked by.

After a series of twists and turns, and an interesting stair-case experience, the woman brought Sasuke to a large statue. She said something suspiciously like "cockroach cluster" and all of a sudden the statue started moving. It rose up in a spiral, and Sasuke stared at it, wondering how on earth it was moving.

"Well, go on then." The woman said, motioning to the moving stairs. Sasuke, very cautiously got on them. When the stairs came to a stop, Sasuke found himself in front of a large door. He stood in front of it, trying to prepare himself for whatever would be inside. He opened the door quickly and boldly. What was on the other side, he did not expect at all.

Instead of some sort of military personnel, was a wizened old man, with a long beard. He didn't march in as he had expected to. Instead he stood on the outer fringes of the room, gazing inside. It was like one of those dream-places. Hardly any wall could be seen. Instead cabinets and bookshelves filled all the space, and each surface was filled with an ancient book or strange looking object, magical and mysterious.

The old man himself was sitting at a cluttered desk, papers almost to the brink of cascading off. Next to the desk was the most beautiful bird Sasuke had ever seen. It was almost an ethereal as a summon-bird that Sasuke had seen another ninja call before. He could tell however, that this one was solid. He then noticed the man looking placidly at him. He sensed no animosity from the man, and relaxed ever so slightly.

"So, you've arrived." With a questioning frown Sasuke began to walk over to him.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. It felt like something was poking him in the back. It was cold, so he reached for his covers… and groped around…. and reached further… but there were no blankets. Blinking his eyes groggily, he looked down to where his covers should be, but found that he was lying on the ground.

Fully awake in an instant he jumped up, reaching around for his glasses, before he remembered he had gone to sleep wearing them, too tired to take them off. Lifting up his hand to his face, he realized he wasn't wearing any. Blinking for a few seconds, he found he could see perfectly well.

Looking around, Harry saw that he was in a forest. The Forbidden Forest? No. This forest seemed more serene. The trees had lush green leaves, and there were plentiful signs of nice benign life-forms, a squirrel running up and down a tree here, a small bird chirping in it's nest over there. This was a relatively nice, sunny forest, rays of light glinting off the morning mist. He felt almost relaxed until he tripped over a tree root, incidentally the same one that had been poking him in the back.

It was then he noticed he didn't have his wand. Looking frantically around for it, awful thoughts of Voldermort and his plans started running through his head. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he scanned the forest floor. He had hardly been searching before he heard voices behind him.

Whirling around he saw two people, a boy and a girl, about his age. The girl had pink hair, and was currently in the act of grabbing the boy by the collar and shouting in his face. The boy, who was wearing mainly orange was also wearing a sheepish grin on his face, and holding his hands up in some sort of defense. It sounded like they were talking in a different language. The closer he listened however, the more the words came into focus. It was like having to squint your eyes to see something clearly.

"Naruto! I won't have you talking about Sasuke like that! How can you say something like that when you can't even match up to him! You should apologize!" The girl appeared to be doing a successful job of making the boy go deaf. The boy retaliated however, when the pink haired one said the last sentence.

"There is no way that I'm apologizing to an arrogant prick like that! After all, it's how he is!" Apparently the boy could yell just as loud as the girl.

Harry felt a little tentative about getting in between them. He did, however, need to find out where he was, and exactly why he was there. His skin prickled with the reoccurring thoughts of Voldermort, and what Voldermort's plans with him could possibly be. He prayed silently that he hadn't somehow fallen into a trap.

"Ummm…" Both the boy and the girl turned to look at him.

"Oh Sasuke," the girl began, "you're awake!"

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme, took you long enough! You're usually up before me!"

"Don't call him that!" They would have started arguing again, had not an older man with silver hair jumped down beside them, presumably from a tree. Harry visibly jumped in surprise, and the others looked incredulously at him, obviously shocked by his reaction. They shook it off and shouted at the man at the same time.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"You said you would be gone for an hour and you've already been five!" The girl said accusingly.

"Well, you see, there was a creepy old woman who lived in a hut that I stumbled across when traveling through west of these woods, and…" Harry couldn't tell as the man's face was covered mostly by a mask, but he appeared to be smiling.

"LIAR!" Both voices rejoined. It appeared to be somewhat of a habitual custom. Harry was going to try to get another word in when suddenly the man turned to him.

"Sasuke, can I have a word with you?" He asked. "In private." He added, seeing the inquisitive looks on the faces of the two others.

"Umm, I'm sorry… sir… but I don't think," Harry began, before he was cut off by the man.

"Your questions will be answered in a minute." He then led Harry off by the shoulders.

When he was sure that they were in a secluded part of the wood, and after having to forcefully turn the blond boy away at least three times, the man finally stopped.

"A letter from the hokage." The man handed him a scroll. Harry took it hesitantly. He found some confusion in opening it, but when he finally did, he found it was written in a foreign character.

"I'm sorry, but, I don't know who Sas-uk-e is. I'm not him." Harry said. The panic he had first felt when he woke up and found himself in this forest was starting to wane, but a deep sinking feeling of worry was settling in his stomach.

"I know you aren't." Harry was almost certain that the man was hiding some sort of secret smirk beneath his mask. "I don't fully understand, but the details should be explained in the letter."

"I'm afraid I can't read it." Harry said, holding the letter out for the man to see.

"You can understand my speech can't you? It should work the same way for the writing." He motioned to the letter and Harry took another look at it. He stared at it. And stared at it. But nothing seemed to happen. He stopped concentrating on the symbols and was about to look up when all of a sudden they seemed to blend into letters. He scanned his eyes over the paper again, and the letters blended into words.

_.Sasuke not are you that know to is one no ,Kakashi…_What? Harry thought. Oh. I see, it's backwards. Harry pulled the scroll out a little further, then started reading from the end.

_To Harry Potter, Concerning the Inter-Universal Exchange._

_I know that this must seem a shock, but this is just one of those things deemed by the higher powers. Due to reasons unknown even to myself you are to spend a short time in this world, posing as the ninja Uchiha Sasuke. You must not let your teammates Naruto and Sakura know that you are not, in fact, Sasuke. You will remain in this world until the Powers-That-Be determine that it is time that for you to go back. The Uchiha is also posing as you, in your world. Good luck, and remember, with the exception of Kakashi, no one is to know that you are not Sasuke._

The letter was not signed. He stared in confusion at it, and then back at the man.

"This is… another world?" Harry asked. He was in shock.

"Hmmmm… the Hokage did not tell me all the details, but that's something like it, yes. Oh, and he also asked me to give you this." He started rummaging through his backpack, until he produced-

"My wand!" Harry leapt forward and grabbed it. How did that man have it? Regaining his composure, he looked at the letter. "So, are you Kakashi?" Harry asked. He was now finding it less difficult to pronounce the strange sounding names. The man, Kakashi, nodded his head in response. "Who is the Hokage?"

Kakashi answered, but this just lead to a long string of questions, about ninjas, missions, and weapons. Harry wasn't sure if he liked the sound of a world that was run by trained killers. There conversation ended abruptly however, when Kakashi suddenly seemed to disappear –or apparate- and returned shortly with a struggling Naruto.

"I just wanted to know if Sasuke was abducted by some weird guy pretending to be Kakashi-sensei! You were taking ages! What were you talking about, anyways?"

Kakashi dropped Naruto to the floor.

"We were talking about…" Kakashi appeared to look thoughtful, yet somehow managed to look suspiciously dishonest at the same time, "whether or not to use you as bait to lure the creepy woman out of her hut."

"GAH!" Naruto screamed in a most un-manly way, and quickly ran off to hide behind Sakura. Harry had his first experience of an anime sweatdrop, and wondered how anyone could believe such an obvious lie, coming from someone with such an obvious lying face.

He sighed. At least he had his wand. He would find a way out of here, somehow.

-End Chapter One-

I would like to take a short moment to explain my reasons for switching Harry Potter and Uchiha Sasuke. I'm sorry if someone has already come up with these ideas, however I have never read a Harry Potter/Naruto cross-over fanfic, and this is my first time writing one. These are my reasons why Harry Potter and Sasuke are interchangeable:

1) They both have black, unruly hair. (Okay, I know that's not really a reason, but whatever)

2) Their parents were both murdered brutally when they were young.

3) They are both surrounded by a very intelligent girl, and a fool best friend.

4) Marks have been left on them by two snake-controlling, immortality seeking, evil men. Voldermort and Oorichimaru are very similar, don't you think?

Please review! I'll accept anything!


	2. Sasuke learns to tie a tie

This chapter focus more on Sasuke than Harry. So far Sasuke and Harry have only just switched places, and haven't really met anyone other than Dumbledore or Kakashi, who explain why they have switched places.

Disclaimer: Don't own... I wouldn't have the stamina to write something as long as the fourth Harry Potter book...

-Chapter Two-

"So you've arrived." With a questioning frown, Sasuke walked over to the strange man.

"Why am I here? What is this place? Where's the rest of my team?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound forceful, and intimidating. He wanted to take control of his situation as soon as possible. Instead he found his confidence waning as the bearded man gave him a stare that was equally intimidating, if not more so. It felt like the man was reading him. It was almost the same where the Third Hokage stared at him when he was reporting his missions.

"You are in Hogwarts Castle, home to many students who are training to become witches and wizards. You must understand that you are not in your own world, Uchiha Sasuke." The man let this information sink in for a second, before continuing. Sasuke was trying to process this information and think of a logical explanation for it. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster at this school. For some reason unknown to me, you have been switched with one of my students. I was informed of this and therefore sent for you immediately."

Sasuke was still trying to figure things out. He was in another world. Certainly, even by the short time that he had been there, he could tell things were very different. But what were wizards? He had a vague idea that witches were old scary women who lived deep in the dark patches of the forests, but why would anyone train to be one of those? (A/N I'm just assuming that because they have ninjas, there aren't any stories of witches or wizards in the Naruto world.)

"How do I get back? Where is the link between these worlds?" Although forceful before, Sasuke now sounded, perhaps a little scared.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know, Sasuke. Whenever the powers that sent you here deem it time for you to be sent back."

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke queried.

"I was informed of it shortly after you arrived." Dumbledore said in a tone that clearly implicated that to ask any more would result in no less of a vague answer. Dumbledore suddenly stooped down and gathered something from a draw in his desk.

My weapons pack! Sasuke thought. How did he get a hold of that? He reached forward and took it.

"I have seen one of these only once before," Dumbledore began, "as this incident has happened only once before. Understand that in this time you will be posing as the student Harry Potter. You will answer to his name, and you must be able to convince even his closest friends that you are him. Currently Harry has fallen out with his best friend, Ronald Weasly. You will call him Ron. He shares the same room as you, and has bright red hair."

That must be the boy that came to see if I was alright. Sasuke still didn't feel guilty about hurting his hand though. The boys at this school must be wimps.

"There is another thing you must know. At the moment we suspect someone is trying to kill Harry. He's famous for defeating Lord Voldermort. Ever since coming to this school and into the wizarding world, many attempts on his life by Voldermort and his followers have been made."

So they've switched me with someone who's targeted for assassination. Wonderful.

"Harry Potter has been entered into a tournament. This tournament is very dangerous, and could potentially take your life if you're not careful."

As a ninja, Sasuke's daily life consisted of events which could take one's life if you were not careful, and he told Dumbledore so. Smiling a little at the comment, Dumbledore resumed.

"As Harry had already illegally been given a clue as to what the first task of the tournament would be, I shall tell you. Dragons will be involved."

Dragons? Were there even such things? In Sasuke's world there were certainly many dragons as _symbols_ for things. You know, health, the changing of the seasons and the like. They were supposed to be good luck. Why would he fight one of them?

"Now, the western dragons are vicious creatures. They breathe fire. Do you think you will be able to deal with one? I presume you don't know magic." Dumbledore gave Sasuke another long stare. "However, if you are at all similar to the one that came from your world before, you may just be able to manage it. Are you willing to do it?"

"Fight with a dragon?" Sasuke thought about it. If he fought this dragon then perhaps he would be able to be sent back to his own world. Besides, something that breathed fire? Even Sasuke himself could do that. With the usual smirk he wore, he answered. "Sure."

Suddenly, a thought struck him. "Who was the other one from my world?"

Dumbledore looked grim. "It happened a long time ago. He switched with a former student from this school who has long since graduated." And that was all he would say on the subject.

They talked for a while longer. Sasuke learned many things about the wizarding world, and when they were done he still had plenty of questions about it. He had no idea how he would be able to do the class work that the other students performed. How could he learn magic?

"I'm afraid that's something I won't be able to help you with." How was he going to be able to blend in then? The conversation seemed to be coming to a close when Sasuke remembered something.

"Oh, Dumbl-"

"Call me and any other teacher 'Professor' whilst you are here." Like calling people 'sensei' back home, Sasuke supposed.

"Well, Professor, I have a scar, here," He parted his fringe to show, "and it's not mine. Is it Harry's?"

"Yes. It is the mark that Voldermort left on him, when his attempt to kill Harry failed. I have noticed that things are kept in balance when inter-world exchanges are made. Two bodies have been switched. You have your weapons pack, and Harry has his wand. You have Harry's scar. Would Harry have any mark or scar that is yours?"

"My seal!" Sasuke breathed. He put his hand to his shoulder, and pulled at his pajama shirt. He had not felt its presence since he'd been in this world. Lately it had always been slightly aching, enough to keep its presence in the back of his mind at all times. "Can you- is it there?" Sasuke asked, almost frantically.

Dumbledore stood up and came round his desk. He looked to where Sasuke's finger was indicating. There was only pale, unblemished skin.

"There is no mark. What was it?" Sasuke debated as to whether or not he should tell Dumbledore about it.

"It was a cursed seal, but one that gave me power. Oorichimaru's mark."

"Oorichimaru?" Dumbledore's face darkened. Sasuke didn't notice. My power, I will not be able to increase it. All I have is my power. I can not feed off of the extra the cursed seal gives me. The thoughts running through his head did not give him much confidence with the reminder that he would have to fight a dragon.

"How has Harry survived all these attacks on his life? How did Voldermort try to kill him?" Sasuke asked. Perhaps with this information, he might be able to get a hint of how people fought in this world. Perhaps it would help him with the dragon.

With that question, Dumbledore shifted into a story of Harry Potter's life. Sasuke frowned at the fact that Harry's parents had been killed, and again when Dumbledore described Voldermort. He found the parallels to his life and Harry's somewhat disturbing. So the boy he was taking place of was being targeted by a man that controlled snakes. Although Oorichimaru's aim was not to kill him, he was most certainly being targeted by him. Dumbledore suddenly stopped the story.

"Come, it is time you got back to your dormitory. It is past dawn, and the others will be waking soon. I will inform Professor McGonnagal of your presence. She will look out for you." With that, Dumbledore guided Harry out the room and back down the stairs. "You will have to learn your way around this castle. Can you remember your way back to the dormitory?"

"I am a ninja, and not especially forgetful." Sasuke said with, -what was that?- a hint of pride?

"Yes, yes. The other said the same thing, but remember, this is a magical school. Gook luck, and keep in mind, you are not, with the exception of myself and Professor McGonnagal, to let anyone know that you are not Harry Potter. And beware: These portraits can hear. You can never be sure you are completely alone."

With that, Sasuke went back down to what he now knew was the Gryffindor Common Room, and then crept up to his dorm. No one heard him enter, and he slipped back into his bed and waited for everyone else to awake.

Harry was staring at Naruto. He didn't know how anyone could grin so much without having their cheeks ache. They were walking along, Harry besides Kakashi, and Naruto besides Sakura. Alternately Naruto would try to talk to her, or just grin at her. Sakura would sometimes be polite and answer, but mostly just ignore him.

Also, for a reason Harry couldn't fathom Naruto would occasionally turn around and send him death glares. Whenever he did this, Harry just avoided his eyes.

Not being a ninja, and being in a world where cars, trains, or magic transport you everywhere, Harry was not used to so much walking. They had been walking for over half a day so far, without a break, and they did not look like they were ready to stop any time soon. Harry however would have given anything at that moment for a five minute break.

"If only I had my broom..." Harry muttered to himself. His legs were really beginning to ache. Suddenly they came to a stop. The trees were thinning out and Harry, with all his complaining to himself, had not noticed that they had come to the edge of the forest.

"Now, I have not told you much of this mission, only that we are going to be going to a small country, near the Sand Country. It is a small rural village that does not need ninjas. However, there have lately been a series of murders. Whole families have been wiped out. The murderer was careless however. In the third family he killed, he left a survivor. She was able to give a description of him to the local authorities. The murderer is most likely going to come back for her, so it is our job to protect her until the murderer is found."

"Sort of like a bodyguard." Harry commented, then wished he hadn't. Sakura and Naruto looked at him, and Kakashi looked (with his one eye) up to the sky.

"We've done this sort of thing before, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"We need to get there before dawn," Kakashi interjected, "so we're going to pick up our pace." Harry looked mortified. They were going to keep on going, and go faster? "Sasuke? You alright?" Kakashi asked. Harry gave him a pleading look, but Kakashi just shrugged and started running. Naruto and Sakura started running after them. Harry gave a small self-pitying whimper, and started running.

"What wouldn't I do for my broom now?"

It wasn't long after Sasuke got back that the other boys awoke. Sasuke was sitting at the edge of his bed, curtains pulled. When Ron woke up he took off without a glance in Sasuke's direction. He noticed that the other boys were getting toothbrushes and things from a set of drawers beside their beds, and filing off somewhere. Sasuke looked in his drawers, and after a few minutes found Harry's toothbrush, and followed the other boys.

In daylight the room that he had been in before was even more strange. He could clearly see the portraits moving, talking to each other, and walking off to wherever portraits decide to go.

The boys went into a bathroom, which was unlike anything Sasuke had ever seen. First of all, everything was made of stone, the walls, the floors, the sinks. The doors were made of wood, but they were big and heavy. This building was ancient, Sasuke realized, like the ruins he had sometimes visited with his team. He had never been inside a castle before, though.

In his village, most of the buildings were made of wood, or brick. He wondered if it was the same for this world. When he had finished brushing his teeth and washing up, he followed Ron back to the dorm room.

He had to keep Ron in his sight. Even though they were supposed to have fallen out, he had been informed that Ron was the only person who shared exactly the same classes as Harry did.

He found the clothes he was supposed to wear folded up neatly on a chair besides his bed. His bed was made as well. Was this magic? Or did they have servants to do this sort of thing? Pushing such unimportant matters out of his head, he focused on a more pressing matter.

How on earth was he going to tie his tie? It was the first time he had ever had to use one after all. Feeling a little sheepish about using his sharingan for such a menial thing, he activated it, looked at Ron, then copied Ron's hand motions. Well, now he knew how to tie a tie.

He pulled on his robes over his uniform, and picked up a bag seemingly full of books that was left near his bed. He followed Ron out of the room.

They left the Gryffindor Common Room and went through a series of turns and twists, down many small passages, until finally they came to a wider passage, and entered two great doors into what seemed to be a dining hall.

It reminded him somewhat of lunchtimes when he was still with the academy. Only there were small differences. Here and there food would magically appear or vanish on a plate, butter was slicing itself and offering itself to any student that took a piece of bread. Sasuke even saw a student casting a spell on a bowl of porridge. It grew legs and started to tap dance around other people's plates and bowls, occasionally spilling porridge on people's bacon.

Walking in between the rows of tables Sasuke was faced with a problem. Where should he sit? He couldn't go and sit with Ron, and he didn't know who Harry's other friends were. He just grabbed a seat and sat down. Pulling a plate of eggs towards him, he tried to ignore the people staring at him. What was he doing wrong?

"Excuse me?" and older girl with long black hair tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, "Why are you sitting with the Ravenclaws?" The what? Sasuke thought. He searched his memory and part of the conversation that he'd had with Dumbledore last night came into mind.

_"There are four separate houses in Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. They are sort of like teams, or communities. Each student is a member of one. They eat together, sleep together, and generally share classes with each other. Harry is part of the Gryffindor House."_

So that's why they were all wearing blue... Sasuke awkwardly got up and went to the table with others who were wearing the same colours as he was. He saw a girl waving him over.

"Harry, why were you sitting with the Ravenclaws?" She was a relatively small girl, with bushy brown hair and delicate hands. Ron was sitting besides her. So this must be Herm... Herminoninine... Sasuke thought.

"Probably just asking someone if they wanted his autograph." Ron muttered.

"Ron!" Hermione said, giving him a warning look.

Sasuke frowned at Ron. He didn't know how Harry would react to such a thing, so he would just have to make it up as he went along. He hoped that his friends wouldn't notice the difference. It was unlikely though. Oh well, Sasuke thought. Time to start acting.

"Actually, I was just talking to someone." Sasuke replied.

"Trying to talk to Cho again?" A voice on his left said.

"You'll have better luck with the Fat Friar!" Another voice rejoined on his right. Two identical twins grinned at him. They each took the seats beside Sasuke and started shoveling food onto their plates. Sasuke glanced back over to the girl that had spoken to him at the Ravenclaw table. She was the first girl that he'd seen that looked at least a little like the people of his village.

After breakfast Sasuke followed Ron and a few others from their table to his first ever magic class. Only it wasn't really magic, and Sasuke felt relived that it was something that he could pull of. Potions. He hoped it would be like the medicine training back when he was in the academy. They would have to go out and identify whatever plants their teacher told them to find, bring them back, then mix them in various different solutions to form ointments, poison, or medicine.

They entered a dark dingy classroom that seemed more like a place for punishment rather than learning. The stern-looking hook nosed man at the front of the classroom gave them the instructions to start brewing a tarantella potion. As long as he managed to copy what those around him were doing, he should be able to get by, Sasuke supposed.

He followed the girl at the table, Hermino-something, and brought back the exact same ingredients she got. They had been brewing for about half an hour before the teacher, who Sasuke learned was Professor Snape, started coming round and checking the students' work. He came round to where Sasuke, Hermione, and Ron each had their cauldrons boiling. Sasuke tried to look as unnoticeable as possible.

"What is this?" Came the teacher's accusing voice.

"Professor?" Sasuke replied. At the back of his mind somewhere he was proud of himself for remembering to call the teacher 'Professor.'

"I mean; What is this foul liquid you might dare call a potion?" Snape's harsh voice came again. He was glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to stare Snape down, but felt his confidence waning exponentially.

"It's a tarantella potion." Sasuke said, as though it were obvious.

"I do not call this," Snape said, scooping some of his potion up with his ladle, and letting it plop back in, "a tarantella potion. Potter, tell me, did you even bother to read the directions? Or were you too busy copying Miss Granger's potion to even notice that you missed the most vital ingredient?"

Sasuke was liking this teacher less and less. He didn't have a reply. Hermione was making motions behind Snape's back and mouthing something, but Sasuke couldn't make it out.

"Turn to page one-hundred and eighty-two in your textbook, which I've noticed, you've carelessly left closed. Or perhaps you are so advanced in potions that you do not need a textbook?" Behind Snape, Sasuke could see a few students from the other house- Slytherin was it?- snickering. "Come on, we haven't got all day? What are the ingredients?"

Sasuke found the page perfectly alright, but the writing inside, he could not comprehend. It was full of foreign symbols. Why had Dumbledore forgotten to tell him about this?

"Well...?" Came Snape's impatient voice. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell Snape that he couldn't read it. He wished that he could just run out of the classroom and hide. Maybe if he closed his eyes he would be back in his own world. He would wake up and find himself being annoyed by both Naruto and Sakura.

He stared at the symbols. They stared back at him, and nothing happened. He had never been faced in a situation like this before. Back at the academy he was the top student. He never faced a teacher without an answer. He could feel a small bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. Instantly he was annoyed with himself. He was a ninja. He shouldn't be letting his emotions control him like this. Calming down, he took another look at the words. All at once they seemed to spring together and form words and symbols that Sasuke was familiar with.

"To make a tarantella potion," Sasuke began, "one needs: one adder's skin, one dolphin's hair, three spoonfuls of spiders eyes..."

"Yes, yes, we know all that." Snape cut in. "Get to the most important one, the one that you missed." Sasuke glared at the greasy-headed professor. Just then he caught another glimpse of Hermione's actions. He glanced down at the page.

"One shoelace." Sasuke stated.

"Exactly. Tell me, what is a tarantella?" Snape asked. Sasuke glanced down at the page again.

"A.. dance?"

"Well, done Potter. Now, tell me how you can make a potion to make someone dance without having a basis for their feet? How can one dance without one's feet?" Snape's voice was scathing, and Sasuke was getting rather tired of hearing it.

"I don't know. You're the professor, why don't you tell me?" Sasuke replied icily.

"Right Potter, for your cheek you have dinner detention. Be back here at six o'clock. Maybe next time you can learn your potions without Miss Granger's help. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." Sasuke inwardly groaned. Moans of protest were coming from various Gryffindor students around the room. This was going to be a long, trying time before he was able to get back to his world.

(A/N) I used a tarantella potion, which is probably not a real potion in the Harry Potter books, but I wrote this late at night, and couldn't be bothered to flip through nearly seven hundred pages to find one.

Thank you for reading! Please review, I'll accept flames. I want to know why my writing has degraded so much that now I only have an 86 in my English class...


	3. Of staircases and shinobi

I just want to mention, in response to a review, that I do not count Naruto or Ron as fools, really. Although they may seem like it, it is mainly society that forces them to act the way they do, and when they are in situations where their friends are in danger, they loose their facade, and truly protect their friends, and protect them well... but they still are forced to act that way in general, and that is why they are similar to each other... yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter... wouldn't want the stress.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had been running for a long time. His legs felt like lead, and his breath was coming in short gasps. Yet he was still far behind the other three. If only I could apperate... He thought grimly.

He was a wizard. There had to be some sort of spell that could help him. He wished that Hermione was there. She would almost certainly know one. Perhaps a spell that could charm his legs to move without any effort on his part.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared behind him. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. Looking ahead he saw that Kakashi was also running up with Sakura and Naruto.

"How did..?" Harry asked, bewildered (and breathless).

"It's a water replacement clone." Kakashi replied. "Here, eat this." He held out some sort of pill. "It will increase your strength for a short while." Harry took the pill. "Go on. Eat it." Harry turned to Kakashi again, only to find that he had disappeared with a splash of water. Looking at the pill suspiciously he put it in his mouth and swallowed. Suddenly he felt a burst of energy. He found that he could easily catch up to the others. His arms fell behind him, pushed back. For once in his life, he didn't have to worry about adjusting his glasses.

After a while they reached the village. Harry was especially glad as the effects of the pill were starting to wear off. He looked enviously at the others. They just carried on as if they had not just spent the last day and a half running at full speed, although admittedly Sakura looked a bit on the weary side.

"We are here." Kakashi announced, as they reached a small house. Kakashi entered without knocking, and strode purposefully into what was presumably the living room. There on the couch sat a little girl, no more than ten. She had large brown eyes, and she looked up from staring at her shoes. She didn't say anything, but looked at them blankly. After a few seconds she stared at the wall and avoided any further eye contact, swinging her feet so that they hit the side of the couch every few seconds.

Looking around the room, Harry noticed that it was completely bare, apart from the couch that the girl sat on. Kakashi approached the little girl. Suddenly an elderly woman appeared at the door.

"Who are you. What are you doing here?" Her voice was rough and her words sharp. She was slightly overweight, and leaned heavily on the door frame. At the sound of her voice the little girl looked up again and her eyes widened slightly. Other than that she remained still. She stopped swinging her feet.

"We are the ninjas from Konoha. We have been assigned to protect this girl until further notice, or until the murder has been found." Kakashi replied. He has an air about him, Harry realized. One that doesn't overwhelm you, but leaves you with no room for argument. However, the old woman didn't seem to think so.

"This girl needs no protection." She said, with a mirthless laugh. "It'd be better for you if you left, shinobi." She stood and appeared to have a staring contest with Kakashi (although it was kind of uneven), who just stood still. After a few moments, she gave another short laugh. "Have it your way then. You, girl. Watch yourself. Hear me?" The woman said, pointing her finger. "We don't want any more accidents to happen." The woman left, picking up a bulky bag and heading out the front door. The girl then turned back to staring at her feet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After transfiguration, in which Sasuke had admirably failed to turn his hedgehog into a pincushion (or do anything to it at all), he walked with Hermione to the Great Hall.

"Harry, don't tell me you're thinking of skipping detention. It won't do you any good." Hermione stated.

"Uhhh... yeah. I'm going now." Sasuke said, and started walking away from her, pushing past all the other students flowing into the Great Hall. He felt someone roughly shove into him and looked up to see a shock of red hair going into the crowd. Ignoring it, he started walking in the general direction of the dungeons.

Sasuke felt inwardly proud of himself. He had been doing pretty well at figuring out where he needed to go. So far, only the moving staircases had been confusing. He couldn't get on one that would take him to the right landing. But now Sasuke realized that he was in some difficulty. He must have taken the wrong turn somewhere. He seemed to be faced with staircases that only went upwards, and he needed to go downwards to reach the dungeons. Sasuke decided to turn around and go back down them. If he retraced his steps, he might be able to figure out where he went wrong.

Turning back around he walked to the previous staircase, only to find that it too was going up. Frowning at it, Sasuke turned back to the one he was originally walking towards. It was as it was before; going up. Pacing back and forth along the hall, Sasuke decided to just walk up one of them. He reached the landing, and waited for a few seconds. He turned around and, as he expected, the previous staircase was now going up as well. He ran up a few more staircases. Every time he reached a new landing, the staircase behind him instead of going down, was going up. He clenched his hands. A ninja always did his best not to show his frustration.

This must be some sort of illusion. He walked up and down the length of the hall, trying find a tare in the illusion. It was seamless. Going back to the base of the stairs he had come up (down), he concentrated, performed a few hand-motions, and shouted, "Dispel!"

Nothing happened... bloody staircases... He sat down to think.

"Oi!" A voice said. Sasuke started. He hadn't sensed a presence. He looked around for the voice. "I wouldn't have expected a _fourth year_ to have been caught in a simple spell like this." Sasuke identified the voice as belonging to a small, grubby looking man, in a portrait. It was in a dark patch of the hallway, not illuminated by any lantern. He had a red nose and drooping eyes. His round belly protruded from a tatty green tunic. "I'm glad you came along this way. Most people know to avoid this hallway. It gets lonely up in my wooden frame." The man started walking and disappeared from his frame. He soon reappeared in the frame below, the ladies seated there for an afternoon tea at once getting up and moving to the other side of the frame. Taking a slice of pie from the table in the picture he soon moved out, and walked horizontally through the frames, munching loudly. Sasuke followed him.

"Can you tell me how to get out?" Sasuke asked.

"Perhaps." The man replied. "Not many people like to talk to me." This certainly seemed true, as those whose frames he went across did their best to move out of his way. "It's quite simple really..." Sasuke waited for the rest of the sentence. The man carried on walking until he had led Sasuke halfway up the stairs.

"Well...?" Sasuke prompted. The man suddenly came to a stop. He turned to him with a smile covering his face, which wasn't really a pretty site, as quite a few of his teeth were rotting and brown.

"Perhaps if I let you out of this, you can do something for me, eh?"

"What?"

"Like you, I am unable to leave this hallway. Yet whilst we are both caught in spells, yours can be broken quite a bit more easily than mine can. I need you to take me out of this hallway. As long as you take my frame, I can go anywhere. All you have to do is to release me."

"Fine, whatever." Sasuke said. He had to get out of here. He was probably already late for his detention, and he didn't want extra punishment.

"Good. Now turn around and walk back down the stairs." Sasuke did so. "There you go. You kept on running up, so the stairs themselves just went up. Now you've gone down, and gone both ways, the staircases will lead both ways." Sasuke looked and found he was right. The staircase he just came down did not suddenly change direction. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. The man made a coughing sound. "You haven't forgotten, have you? Get my frame and take it with you."

Sasuke looked for it. He reached and gently pulled it off it's hook. He then walked down the stairs and tried to figure out where on earth the dungeons would be.

"Where should I put you?" Sasuke asked the man, who was currently walking beside him through a pastoral landscape, although the potential feelings that the quiet scenery of the painting could evoke, were ruined by the sight of the slouching man squelching through mud.

"Just take me with you for the time being." He suddenly jumped back into his own frame, wiping his muddy boots on a table cloth nicked from a still life where a fruit bowl had previously been placed.

"Well, then, tell me how to get to the dungeons." Sasuke said.

"You're a fourth year. Why do you need to know how to get to the dungeons?" The man looked incredulously at him.

"Just tell me, or I'm putting the frame right here."

"Fine." The man said, and proceeded to direct him to the dungeons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now evening, and Harry felt bored, oddly enough. They had been assigned to protect this girl, yet all she did was stare at her shoes. Not that he could blame her. Although he had never met his parents, he could still connect with her, as he knew what it was like to live without them. He sincerely hoped that she wouldn't end up with this worlds version of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

They were all sitting on the floor of the living room (none of them really wanted to sit next to the girl with the constant kicking of her feet), except Sakura, who was making use of the kitchen. Suddenly the girl jerked her head up, and stared out of the window. Harry looked out of the window as well. He couldn't see anything.

Then there was a shattering of glass, and all at once two men and woman wearing what appeared to be black spandex, were in the living room. Kakashi was standing before the girl in the blink of an eye, and Sakura had appeared from the kitchen. All at once fighting began. Naruto seemed to be tackling the woman, whilst Sakura and Kakashi were taking on the men. Suddenly Harry felt something whiz by his head. A kunai stuck in the wall behind.

"Don't just stand there!" Sakura screamed, barely able to spare the second to shout to him. Her arms were locked with the man's, his kunai nearly at her throat. The woman fighting Naruto (after slinging him into a wall) ran towards Harry, the short sword in her hand raised. Harry shouted the first thing that came to his mind.

"Expelliamus!" The woman flew backwards with a flash of red light, and her sword flew out of her hand... and straight into Naruto. Harry didn't have time to think before the ninja fighting Sakura left her and came towards Harry as well. Before he got to him however, Kakashi (after ridding himself of the first ninja) intervened. He threw a kunai that knocked the ninja's knife out of his hand, at the same time deflecting three throwing stars, and another one that landed in the ninja's leg. The ninja, however just ran on as if it wasn't there.

"Accio knife!" Harry yelled. The knife came flying towards him, and he managed to catch it by the handle. The ninja was right at Harry by this time, and Harry slashed wildly at him. The ninja easily dodged Harry's swipes, and it looked as though Harry would have at least lost an arm if it had not been for a blur of orange that swept by. It tackled the ninja to the ground.

"Naruto." Harry breathed. Naruto by this time had got the ninja pinned with his arms behind his back. Kakashi then took over. The female and remaining male ninja were tied up, and left in the corner of the room. The other was carefully disposed of.

Harry's heart was racing and adrenaline was still surging through him. He was horribly reminded of how he felt when he was chased by the basalisk. Sakura and Naruto however, looked alert, but not shaken. Then Harry received a shock. Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke as another Naruto walked through the door, dragging an enemy ninja behind him.

"You were right Kaka-senei. There was one waiting round the front." Naruto said as he plopped the ninja unceremoniously in front of him. So that explained why he hadn't died when the sword went through him, Harry thought. He can copy himself, like Kakashi.

"What shall we do with them?" asked Sakura.

"We'll wait until they come to. Then we'll question them, separately. You know the procedure." Kakshi replied. "And how about you," he said turning to the girl, "are you alright?"

It was then Harry noticed that the girl was sitting there as though nothing had happened. She didn't seem to be at all shocked that three, no four, enemy ninjas were lying either dead or knocked out in her living room. In fact she hadn't moved at all during the fight, hadn't even blinked. Now she looked up at Kakashi out of her large sorrowful eyes, and muttered a small "Fine." before returning to her prior occupation of staring at her shoes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry if it isn't running as well with the Harry story. I have a better idea with what I'm going to do for Sasuke than with Harry, so bare with me until I have a suitable plot formed. Thanks!


	4. The Joys of Detention

Okay, someone asked about the time line... I do know that Team Seven weren't sent on any missions after Sasuke got his seal, but if he doesn't have his seal, the story doesn't really work... So let us step into our overly active imaginations and pretend that they were sent on a mission... (well that reason and the fact that I haven't watched any episode passed the whole Sasuke-in-a-barrel thing).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter, or Naruto. If I had a choice of owning anything, I definitely would have dibs on Gaara... hmmm...my Gaara...

Sasuke was sitting on the floor of the potions classroom, experiencing the joys of detention for the first time. With a brush in one hand and a bucket of soapy water in the other he was currently cursing the teacher and the potion that had lead to this less than enjoyable situation. This was a magic school. Surely there were ways of cleaning up spilled potion magically. The greeny-blue mess in front of him was particularly nasty. It smelled and each time he seemed to get it off the floor, more would seep up from the cracks in the floor. He sensed Snape coming silently up behind him.

"Hurry up, Potter. I don't have all day. If I do not find this room immaculate by the time I return, you will have two more days of detention, instead of one." Snape said icily.

"I have another day of detention?" Sasuke glared up at him, and Snape held his glare.

"You arrived thirty minutes late. What were you doing, I wonder?" Sasuke could no longer hold his gaze. He blinked and turned away. "Now I must go. If I find that you have used magic in any way to aid you, you will have detention for a week." With a swish of his cloak he turned and left. Angrily, Sasuke went back to scrubbing the floor.

After an hour his arms were getting tired, and the water in the bucked was very murky. He heard quick footsteps, signaling the arrival of Snape. Sasuke looked around. He still had about a quarter of the room left to scrub. Snape stood in the doorway.

"Right Potter, you may leave. I will see you here on time tomorrow. Seven o'clock." He sounded slightly out of breath, and seemed to want Sasuke out of the room as soon as possible. Sasuke threw the brush back in the bucket and strode out the door. He found himself longing for a bath. The potions smelled awful enough on their own, but the result of having all of them lingering about oneself was awful.

He turned down a side passage to get the man's portrait. He hadn't taken it in the classroom for obvious reasons. The door from the potion's classroom slammed and Snape ran past. His curiosity got the better of him, and he followed, forgetting the portrait. He silently followed him through all the twists and turns of the castle's corridors, when suddenly Snape disappeared. He stood a moment, confused, until he heard a small snap coming from one of the portraits. Running to it he found that it was sealed with some sort of spell. He scanned it. The magic containing it was similar to the chakra of a binding spell. Concentrating his chakra he found the weakest spot, the bottom left hand corner of the portrait, and gave it a chakra-infused punch. The concealed door swung open.

Entering the passage, he saw that Snape wasn't too far ahead of him. These wizarding types don't run that fast do they? Sasuke thought to himself. Snape turned off into a side passage, which connected to a small room. Sasuke saw Snape go through, and he crept to the entrance.

The room small and cozy, quite similar to the Gryffindor common room. Snape strode up to a woman sitting in her desk. Sasuke recognized her to be the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonnagal.

"Where has Dumbledore gone?" Snape asked. Kami-sama, I hate his voice, Sasuke thought.

"He's off with the Minister to deal with the messy business with the giants and those muggle hitch-hikers. He told everyone at the last faculty meeting Professor. Don't you remember." Professor McGonnagal replied.

"Yes, yes," Snape said. "but when will he be back?"

"Well, I really don't know. What's so important that you require the Headmaster's immediate presence?" McGonnagal questioned.

"Haven't you noticed? Harry Potter!" Snape said, emphasizing Harry's name. "There is an impostor, and a very bad one at that. He didn't even try to block me as I reached into his mind!"

Sasuke blocked a gasp that was about to escape his mouth.

"Right, Sasuke, throw this at the mark on that tree." Kakashi said, handing him a Kunai. They were in the forest, alone. Kakashi needed to know the extent of Harry's skills. Harry took the kunai hesitantly. He pulled his arm back and threw it at the tree. It not only missed the mark, but the tree completely. "I thought you said you could fight, or at least had some skills."

Harry thought this was a bit unfair. He had come face to face with the darkest wizard of all times after all. "I can fight," he replied. "Just not with knives."

"Incendio!" Harry yelled, and pointed his wand at the marking on the tree. A burst of flame came from his wand and hit the tree. It burnt steadily on the spot, but did not spread.

"Interesting chakra..." murmured Kakashi.

"What?"

"Your chakra. It's undetectable until it comes out of your wand. Then it becomes completely visible. Even someone who was not trained as a ninja would be able to see it."

"What's chakra?" Questioned Harry. Kakashi stared at him.

"How can you use chakra but not know what it is?" Kakashi said, disbelieving. Harry was getting rather tired of having Kakashi point out what he didn't know, and what he couldn't do.

"I know what I use. I use magic. Not this chaky thingy that you keep on going on about." Harry replied.

"Chakra is the energy that one possesses inside oneself. You can use that chakra to fight or heal. Observe." Kakshi then went through a series of hand motions. Harry heard him mutter something about a tiger right before a large flame erupted out of Kakashi's mouth, and hit the target directly. Harry blinked a few times.

"When you learn to control your chakra properly, this is the sort of thing that you should be able to do. You have the capacity, and a great amount of chakra stored within you. And you'll have to learn this fireball technique. It's one of Sasuke's." Harry nodded dumbly. He then noticed that Kakashi's fireball had consumed his own little flame, and all that was left of the marking on the tree was hollowed out and smoldering.

"Well, I saw how weak you were when the enemy ninja attacked, but you know, as they say, 'It's never too late to start.' You need to become stronger. Do five-hundred push-ups."

"WHAT?"

Sasuke was shocked. He hadn't even noticed that Snape had been reaching into his mind. What was he going to do now? Dumbledore had made it clear that no one should find out who he was.

"Professor," McGonnagal was saying, "Dumbledore informed me of this boy's presence. He will remain here until The Powers-That-Be deem it time for him to be sent back."

"The Powers-That-Be? What is this? Why wasn't I informed?" Snape asked, obviously furious.

"As far as I know, the less people know the better. I don't even know who the boy is." Replied McGonnagal.

"And don't you care? Don't you even want to try to find out who it is? How do we know that Dumbledore really wants this quiet? It sounds suspicious to me." Snape said.

"Trying to find out who is is, will be going against Dumbledore's direct wishes!" McGonnagal replied.

"How do you know that those were against Dumbledore's direct wishes?" Snape asked, icily.

"Look, I'm just as suspicious as you are, but I do not think that gives me permission to go poking into business that is not my own. Dumbledore made that quite clear to me."

"Well, stay put if you like, but I'm going to make it my business. I want to know what's going on. I shall talk to the Headmaster as well. Goodnight." And with that Snape turned around and headed back to the concealed entrance to McGonnagal's office. Sasuke turned and ran as fast as he could until he could find a safe place in the shadows to hide. Snape came along, stooping a little because of the low ceiling. As Snape passed he turned and looked directly into the shadows where he was hiding. Sasuke felt pierced by the stare. He did his best to erase his presence. Snape turned, and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

Sasuke was still a few minutes, his heart hammering. As far as he knew, none of these people had ninja abilities. How did he know he was there? Or did Snape just guess? Sasuke pondered this all the way back to the dormitory where he was met with a chastising Hermione (he'd been out past regulatory time _again_. "Honestly Harry, just because you were in detention..."), and an indifferent Ron.

The next day in transfiguration Sasuke couldn't help but feel that he was being heavily scrutinized by Professor McGonnagal. Trying to ignore it, he went back to attempting to turn a candle into lampshade. He'd almost given up trying to even pretend that he was a student learning magic, when he suddenly remembered the door that had almost blocked his way yesterday. The thing sealing it was very similar to chakra, and perhaps this was all that this 'magic' thing was. A different way of using chakra. Trying to inconspicuously do a few hand motions, he concentrated on the energy flow of those around him.

Aside from the visible effect of the magic through the wand, the energy didn't seem to be coming from one particular place. He focused on Hermione who was sitting next to him. She'd given up on trying to get Ron speaking to 'Harry' and now had to suffer the uncomfortable silence that lingered between the two. Sasuke was slightly glad as it kept her from really noticing that he hadn't been able to perform any magic. Yet now as he was studying her, and studying her chakra flow, he saw that shortly before she attempted the spell it would collect momentarily in her chest before traveling through her wand and out of her hand.

And something about the chakra surrounding him... it had a kind of tingle... something that was not quite the same as regular chakra.

Trying to focus himself again he felt for his chakra. He collected it inside himself for a moment before sending it down his arm, saying "Lihtanimos!" at the same time. Finally! He'd done some magic! Although, admittedly the was-to-be lightshade was more like a piece of melted wax than a lightshade, but it's the effort that counts, right?

"Potter." A voice called.

"Yes, Professor...?" Sasuke answered. He was really getting used to being called 'Potter' now.

"Clean up that mess, and I want to see you after class." Professor McGonnagal said.

"Yes, Professor." Sasuke replied, trying to ignore the snickers that came most notably from the Slytherin tables.

After class Sasuke saw Professor McGonnagal in her office. She looked at him sternly over her glasses.

"Am I to understand that you don't know any magic at all." She asked.

"Well, not your sort of magic." Replied Sasuke, wondering whether or not his fighting techniques counted as 'magic.' "We don't use wands."

"I see. Well Harry, you have the aptitude for wizadary, but if you carry on like you have been for these past couple of days, people are going to find out that you are not who you say you are." She paused for a moment, considering. "There's no choice. You will have to learn how to use magic properly. I shall tutor you."

"Umm, alright." Was all Sasuke could think to say.

"You shall have to tell your friends that you've landed yourself in detention again. The first tournament is just over a week away. We'll have that much time to prepare against the dragon." Sasuke had forgotten all about the dragon. Again he wondered who would want to fight such a thing, but decided not to question it. "We might as well start now. I will explain to Professor Snape about missing his detention."

"Thank you!" Sasuke said, hearing the first real piece of good news he had, ever since coming to this world.

"Of course, I will make sure he reschedules it for another date." Sasuke's gratitude disappeared almost completely. "Well, might as well get started then." She conjured up a box of matches. "The art of Transfiguration is the most complex of magic. I will give you a set of first year books that I expect you to study. Now, this matchstick, if you are as apt to magic as you appear to be, you should be able to turn this into a needle by the end of the hour..."

Harry walked in later that evening feeling like he was about to fall apart. Everything ached. After Kakashi found that there was no way that Harry could do five-hundred push-ups he sighed in exasperation and set Harry simpler tasks... like doing only one-hundred-and-fifty sit-ups, running for seven miles straight ("If you even think about stopping you'll run for eight more..."), and finally chakra control practice. Harry had to concentrate and try to locate his chakra. The concentrating part was the hardest, and Harry thought he might have only felt his chakra only once. The other few hours he spent on it were futile.

The next few days were spent like this, with little progress and aching muscles. It was at meal time however that he was first able to control his chakra slightly. They were eating mashed potatoes, peas, and sausages (A/N: I know this isn't a very Japanesy meal). Harry had felt his chakra twice more that day, but hadn't been able to reach it. It had been annoying him. It was like a tingling itch that he couldn't reach. The more he sought it, the more effusive the feeling became, until it evaded him completely and disappeared. He knew he had this power inside him, yet he couldn't tap into it. Poking at his food, he blocked everything out, trying to reach for his chakra, until Naruto's voice came through his thoughts, noise interrupting silent meditation.

"What's the matter Sasuke-teme? Loosing your appetite like you lost your will to fight. If you continue to fight like you did back then, you will make it really easy for me to become Hokage." Naruto's voice grated on Harry's ears. Every moment he wasn't training with Kakashi, he was around Naruto, whose loud voice and annoying habits were starting to wear him thin (even though he was having a hard time trying to keep up the stoic mask that was Sasuke's trademark. He found Naruto to be a funny and occasionally congenial person). Although Naruto mainly wanted to find out what had bothered his friend so much that he would fight in such a way and was just going about it in his Naruto-like way, Harry had no idea and was getting sick of his inane insults.

Feeling his anger rise just a little he managed to reach inside himself that little bit further. Instantly he made contact. It was an amazing feeling. He could feel the chakra circling round his body, like blood. He felt its rhythm and grabbed hold. He collected it for a moment and not really focusing on what he was doing, picked a pea from his plate and flicked it at Naruto. It hit him in the centre of his forehead.

"Naruto, you're going to have to learn how to block better than that." Harry said, trying not to grin, or look proud of himself in any way.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled, reaching over the table to punch Harry. He was glad (although he didn't show it) that 'Sasuke' seemed to be back to normal. Luckily for Harry, Kakashi blocked the blow before it could land.

"Boys, we are guests (almost) in this young lady's home. You need to act as though you have some respect for her." Kakashi intervened. It wasn't as though the girl would have cared, or at least acted as though she cared. She hadn't changed her expression since the day they arrived. When spoken to she would reply with one word answers, or not at all. Sakura had tried to coax her into talking a bit more, but soon gave up. She refused to look anyone in the eye.

"Right." Sakura said. "Someone help me with the dishes."

"Not ME!" Naruto yelled, and jumped out of his chair. "Gotta train!" And with that he was out the door. Kakashi, being the lazy tutor he was mumbled something about surveying the area and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Harry sighed and started to help Sakura clean the dishes.

"You know Sasuke," Sakura began. "You don't seem to be yourself lately..." Harry didn't make any comment. "I mean today, at dinner, you actually called Naruto by his name, and not 'dobe'"

"Well," Harry said, reaching desperately for something to say, "I, uh, it was a slip of the tongue. He'll always be dead-last."

"Ummm... Sasuke?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think when we get back... well, will you go on a date with me?"

"Errrr..." Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether or not Sasuke liked the girl. She was rather pretty, he admitted. Her pink hair set off her green eyes marvelously. Before he could reply however, there was a crash from the dining room. Running in to see what was the matter, they found the girl standing up amidst remnants of the broken table.

"It's time..." She said.

Hi guys! Sorry that it's taken me ages to write this. My mum's been making me do evil SAT practice... grrrrr... I have no free time... Mid-terms and the like. This chapter was way shorter than I intended it to be, but if I don't just go ahead and post it up, it'll be sitting in my computer for another couple of months...

This was more episodal than what I usually write, but it just was easier this way.

Thanks to those of you who reviewed! It's always nice to get feedback!


End file.
